The thin line between love and hate
by Chester91
Summary: Usagi, a freshmen, enters high school. Here she meets new friends and competes with a handsome rival...Review!
1. Stupid bells getting on my thin nerves

The thin line between love and Hate (prologue)

Hello! This is my first fanfic! Woot-woot! It is of course about Usagi and Mamoru; I'm really into the romance stuff. Well….this is about those two in high school, same age. They both have the same personalities, except Usagi is not a ditzy.

"Usagi-chan, get up! You're gonna miss you first day of school!"

"I'm awake…….(yawn, snuffled snores emit into the air).

"USAGI, WAKE UP! You have to walk to school, since you woke up so late!"

At that, Usagi sped out of bed and put on her uniform. She dashed downstairs and yelled a quick 'goodbye' to her mother. When Usagi slammed the door behind her, Ikoko let out a large sigh.

"Usagi, you forgot you lunch."

Damn, I'm gonna be late on my first day of high school, Usagi thought. Before she could register anything, someone bumped right into her, making them both fall.

"SORRY, I didn't see you there. Oh, you're going to Juban High School too (bear with the name), nice uniform! Hey, I'm Aino Minako. Let me help you up!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hi…my name is Tsukino Usagi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The school bell rang out some distance ahead.

"Oh, shoot! We better make a run for it!" And with that, Minako grasped Usagi' s hand and sped towards the school. As they were running, Minako bombarded Usagi with questions.

"Hey, what's your first period?"

"Special Achievement Class." Usagi muttered. She knew it wasn't a class for 'bright' students. It was just a class for those a little bit slow or the kids who were talented in only one subject, so there they could practice those things. I guess it kinda was for smart kids too, since a couple were in the class as tutored for the stupid kids. I really don't have any skills in any subjects or even in one in particular, so that means I'm probably one of the ones that'll get tutored.

"Me too! This year is gonna be so great, I know it!"

And with that, they rushed into the school, not taking notice of the deserted hall rooms.

I know it was a little short, but I wanted a short and sweet beginning.


	2. Silence of the thin swerves

Chapter one

"Miss Aino, you have to wait outside so I can introduce you to your class. Then you can sit next to your friend…. Miss Tsukino."

"Alright, see you Usagi."

Usagi waved goodbye and sat towards the back. It wasn't because she didn't like her teachers; it was just the lectures they gave. Anyways, she usually fell asleep during them, so this way it wouldn't seem as rude. Usagi saved a seat for Minako as well. She looked around. There were only ten students in the class. In the front, in a seat staring at the computer, was a blue-haired girl. Usagi knew the hair couldn't be natural, but she had a nagging suspicion it was. On the very right side of the room was a small kitchen where a tall brunette was inspecting the appliances. In the middle row, as there was only three small rows in the class, was a boy with raven hair, the shade of ebony. She hadn't meant to stare at the back of his head for so long, but it was almost mesmerizing. Like the way you would stare at the gross features of someone. However, there seemed to be no unflattering features about him. She then thought he was probably one of the guys that you thought looked good, but the minute they turned around they looked like some monster. At that moment, he turned his head around and looked out Usagi and gave her a warm smile. She felt her heart melt, but the teacher came in. Saved by the teacher, what a first.

"Hello everyone to your first year at Juban High School. As you know, this class is meant for the gifted. I expect you all to work to the highest of your abilities during the class. But first, I must introduce a new student who came from America. Miss Aino, could you come in?"

Minako walked in, prompted her skirt, and began.

"I'm Aino Minako and as you've heard from sensei, I came from North America. I love to sing and dance, and also volleyball."

"Thank you, Miss Aino. You may take your seat next to Miss Tsukino. Now class, you can begin working on possible assessments for what you will practice in this class during the course of the year."

Minako walked to the back and gave a small sigh as she sat down. Suddenly, someone walked into the class and whispered something into sensei's ear. She got up and faced the class.

"May I have your attention? I have to leave for some urgent matters. I'll be back by the end of class. As you are all bright students, I trust you to remain polite." Then she walked out of the door.

"So Usagi, what are you gonna do in class?" Minako asked.

"Well…. I don't have any talent in any subject, so I guess I'll just be tutored mostly."

"I'm good at physical education, but I don't think there's gonna be any volleyball nets in here, so I'm probably gonna have the same problem as you." Minako then glanced at the boy in the middle row. "Usagi, who is HE." She whispered, giggling.

"I dunno."

"I think we should introduce ourselves."

"Wait, just a sec…."

Minako grabbed Usagi and dragged her to the front of the boy.

"Hello, I'm Minako as I said earlier, and this is my friend Usagi. Who are you?"

Usagi blushed slightly as she watched him push on of his bangs away, not answering.

"HELLO, ANYONE THERE."

The blue-haired girl turned around with a scowl on her face.

"You two should sit down before sensei catches you." The girl said seriously.

"What's your name."? Minako said to the girl.

"Ami."

"Well, Ami, we will sit down after he tells us his name."

Then a beeping rang throughout the room. They all turned to the tall brunette, who was taking a batch of cookies out of the oven. Suddenly, a loud growl echoed. Usagi put her head down, blushing. She blushed even more, when the boy chuckled.

"I forgot my lunch."

The tall brunette walked over, handing Usagi a cookie.

"That's okay, I'll share mine with you. I always make too much."

"Really." Usagi' s eyes lit up. Thank you..."

"Lita. So what lunch do you have?"

"Lunch two, I think."

"Good, we have the same lunch."

"Thanks Lita, you're a life saver."

This chapter was introducing some of the main characters, Rei is coming soon too! The next chapter talks about Usagi' s classes and her first day of school. Reviews are nice, don't you think?


	3. chap uno uno 2 of the thin line

Chapter two

Hello.

"That was brave of you Usagi, talking to Makoto. Everyone is scared of her. At her last school, she was kicked out because she fought too much."

"She seems so nice…. So, what's your next class?"

"P.E." Minako chirped.

"Me too! Let's go. Oh, and do we have to wear those nasty P.E. uniforms?"

They dressed quickly and went out to see their instructor. Today they had to run hurdles. On the field, Usagi looked around and sees the boy from her first class. He stares at her first, then returns to talking to a sandy-haired boy, that was Andrew, at least that was what Minako said as she drooled over the sandy-haired boy. The whistle rang and one by one they had to jump over several hurdles. Usagi was really nervous; she wasn't that much of a klutz, but sports brought out the worst of her clumsiness. Especially running, she always ran into someone or something. Everything was her target.

It started out good, the first couple Usagi jumped gracefully over. The last one was in view. She gave out a sigh of relief. She jumped at the hurdle, but she tackled it instead of going over it. She landed on her butt and looked at her red hands. Tears formed in her eyes when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Usagi-chan, are you alright? That was a pretty nasty fall."

"Oh, I'm okay, Minako." Usagi looks around. Her heartbeat goes a mile faster when she sees the boy standing up, with a look of concern on his face.

"Get up Usagi, let's get you an ice pack."

"What's your next class Usagi?"

"History, ugh."

"Well I'll call you after school, okay? We don't have any other classes together and I have lunch one."

"Yeah, bye."

Usagi hurried to her next class. She picked a seat in the back, though she knew they would get assigned seats soon.

Usagi was right. Fortunately, she was still in the back, but she sat next to the girl Ami, and the raven-haired boy sat in front of her. Why am I always tormented to watch his freakin back? This is really weird, Usagi thought.

As the class and lecture droned on, Usagi felt drowsy. She slowly put her head down in defeat. She couldn't take the lecture any longer.

"Should we leave her?"

"Why? She looks peaceful."

"The next class is coming in soon! She'll get in lots of trouble!"

Usagi sat up and saw Ami and the 'boy' looking straight at her both startled.

"Finally, sleeping beauty woke up."

Usagi glared at him. "Who do you think you are?"

"Welllll, I think I'm Mamoru. But you can call me master."

"Sheesh, aren't you modest."

"Oh Usagi, you've got to get up!" Ami squealed.

"Thanks Ami." Usagi said with a big smile. "So what's your next class, I could walk you."

"English 09."

"Hey……I have that too! Let's go!" Usagi grabs Ami's arm and stalks off, flicking her hair at Mamoru, who stares back with his mouth wide open.

I know I write short chapters, but I can't help it. But I usually have lots of chapters, so it works out. In this fanfic, Usagi doesn't have odangos. I know, I'm sorry, but I wanted the UsaMamo relationship without the odango insult, they're classic, but I wanted them to have real hate feelings, not just a hair insult. 


	4. chap three of the thin line

Chapter three

Hi, sorry I changed lita from makoto and Andrew to Motoki, I just forgot to do it in the beginning. I was reading someone's story in which Makoto was Lita and Motoki as Andrew, and I spaced out when I was writing this story. Anyways, I hope anyone likes this chapter. Oh, I forgot to do this in my other chapters so I'll do it know for those of you who don't know. I of course don't own Sailor Moon; it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, a wonderful artist and writer. If I did own it however, I would let you all know and I wouldn't have so many strange remarks in here:) too bad.

"Usagi, where are you going?"

"Isn't class this way?"

"We're on the wrong side of the campus."

"I'm sorry, it's just that guy is getting the better side of me."

"You guys aren't friends?"

"NO! WHY WOULD YOU EVER EVEN THINK THAT"!

"Well, Usagi-chan, you guys were MIGHTY comfortable together."

"Well class, I know today is your first day, but I need to analyze what work level you're each at, so you're going to read a handout of a poem and analyze it. You have thirty minutes."

Why do teachers always need to analyze this stuff? Why don't they just look at the work from last year? Great, this is going to be one loooong day, Usagi thought.

"That was SO hard, Ami."

"It wasn't Usagi, you just need to try harder."

"I'll never get this."

"Well I gotta go to my meeting for the Computer club, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright."

Ami began to walk away and then turned around to Usagi. "If you want, I can tutor you if you need help in any of your classes."

"THANKS, you're a life saver."

Usagi walked toward the lunch area, wondering where Makoto was.

"Hey Usagi, over here!"

"Hi Makoto!"

"Do you want to sit next to that tree?"

"Sure."

When they sat down, Makoto began to open her lunch bag. Out came all kinds of treats, ranging from all different colors. Usagi couldn't help but drool. She also didn't notice the lurking shadow behind her.

"Hey sleeping beauty, are you gonna pig out?" a voice asked.

"Mamoru…Usagi whispered. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Whatever."

"So…Usagi, do you have a thing for him?"

"What…. arukrzy?" Usagi choked out between bites. "Why does everyone think that?"

"You guys have a vibe, I guess."

"Whatever."

"So what's your next class?"

"Bio."

"Let's go together then!"

"This year in biology will be difficult. We will have numerous labs and today you must pick your lab partner for the rest of the school year."

"Makoto, I'm really no good at Science, but I would like it if you would be my partner."

"Of course, Usagi-chan, you're my friend."

"Yippeee!"

"Don't worry Usagi, I'm not really good at science either."

Today we are going to do a lab using the bunsen burner (for those of you who don't know what it is, it's a metal stick with a flame protruding from it, using lament terms).

Usagi and Makoto prepared their burner and Usagi put the experimental object on top of the flame to see its reaction. However, their sensei accidentally put the wrong chemical in their tray, so it made a small explosion. Usagi was left with a brown face and her hair sticking up on all ends, as she was the one who tested it. After sensei apologized profusely and they put their trays away, Usagi went to the nurse's office. There she smoothed her hair and cleaned her face, though a slight red tinge was left on it. By the time she finished, she took a late pass from the nurse and retreated to her last class-Algebra.

Who in this world of all that is good would make such a horrible thing as Algebra? When in this lifetime do you use even half of the things you're taught? Usagi considered it a big waste of her life and it didn't make it better that she hardly knew her multiplication tables. However, she DID know how to use a handy dandy calculator. That thing saved Usagi from possible flunking each year.

As she walked into class, she felt her face burn up. Not because she was because she was blushing, but from the burns. Everyone stared at her and their sensei walked up to her and she gave him the late pass.

"Miss…Tsukino, are you sure you don't need to go home?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely fine."

"Well, you sit in the far left corner next to Molly and behind Mamoru."

As she walked to her seat, she saw a familiar face flashing a cocky grin at her while she sat down.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

"I have a name you know."

"And it is….?"

"Usagi."

"Well hello USAGI, but I would prefer to call you Bunny."

"That's what my grandmother calls me."

"I'm flattered that you think of me on such a personal level."

"I DID NOT! Fine whatever!"

As she sat down, she remembered something that made her want to scream. When she looked straight in front of her, she saw the Neck. The horrible Neck that she has been cursed to watch. Right before the sensei started his lecture on polynomials, Mamoru looked back to her.

"Don't fall asleep again Bunny."

"Urgh."

During the whole fight, one curly redheaded girl watched them and giggled silently. When they finished and Mamoru was facing forward, she coughed and Usagi finally realized the girl had been watching them. Usagi turned her head and flushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry we disturbed you. See my friend here has a couple of screws missing from his head."

"It's okay. I'm Molly if you didn't hear from sensei."

"I'm Usagi."

"Nice to meet you."

Throughout the class, Molly and Usagi talked until the sensei stopped talking. Then they started to giggle even more when they saw a boy across the class pick his nose.

"Ew, what a loser!"

"Could he at least get a tissue or put his hand up that's disgusting."

"Do you mind, some of us are trying to work."

"Sorry, baka." Usagi answered.

"What?" Mamoru said, his eyes narrowing.

"You heard me." Usagi said, staring right back at him.

Suddenly the bell rang and the class was dismissed. Usagi and Molly cheerfully walked off, Usagi giving Mamoru a deathglare.

"Usagi, do you want to go to the Crown Arcade, I haven't been there in ages."

"Sure, I'd love to, but doesn't Motoki work there?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let me just call Minako to have her meet us there. She has a HUGE crush on him."

"Usagi are you sure you want to do this to Motoki?"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

Up ahead, they see Mina in the bushes watching Motoki, who shoots nervous glances around the area.

"Never mind, I take that back."

done with this chapter toook a while.


	5. Stupid roots under the thin cement

CHAPTER FOUR

I totally forgot again. Molly is going to be changed to Naru, her original Japanese name. If there's anything else I forgot, oh well.

Speaking of which, I always forget the disclaimers. If anyone of you did not already know this (sorry to disappoint the ones who didn't know) I am not Naoko Takeuchi, the owner of Sailor Moon. My most humble apologies.

"Hey Usagi."

"Hello Motoki."

"Usagi…who's behind you? All I can see is a red ribbon."

"No one is particular…ouch!" Usagi cried as she hunched over in pain. "I was defending you Minako, didn't have to poke me so hard!"

"Sorry Usagi, I'm a little slow at times."

"Who would have guessed." Motoki mumbled.

"What was that?" Minako asked sharply.

"Nothing…. hello Naru."

"Hello Motoki-san. Why do you keep looking over at the door?"

"I'm waiting for someone."

"As long as it's not….."

Just as Usagi was about to finish her sentence, a dark haired boy walked. No such luck, Usagi thought. Why me? I've been a relatively good girl, grrrr…..

"Are you growling bunny? Do you have rabies?"

"Why are you everywhere Mamoru-baka!"

"That's not very truthful, I always get better grades than..."

"I know, I'm giving you TOO much credit!"

"Calm down you two!" Naru said, putting herself between the two.

"Gomen.." Usagi said softly. "You know I'm not really in the mood to play video games, I think I'll go home."

"Don't Usagi." Minako said, then turning to Mamoru. "This is all YOUR fault! Why can't you ever be nice?"

As Usagi walked away, she turned her head at the sound of Minako raising her voice. While not paying attention, she tripped on a root and landed face first on the ground. The group in Crown Parlor stopped talking and ran outside to where they heard the noise.

"Usagi-chan are you okay?" Naru asked scared.

"Smooth move Bunny!" Mamoru said doubling up with laughter.

Usagi pulled herself, sitting on the ground. Mamoru stopped laughing when he saw Usagi's tear stricken face.

"Bunny are you alright?"

"No…. I think I broke my ankle!" Usagi cried. She was even more surprised when someone picked her up.

"Bunny I'm going to make sure you're okay. I am going to be a world-renown doctor one day you know," Mamoru said winking. Why am I doing this, why do I feel I should protect her, Mamoru thought.

"Thank you Mamo-chan.." Usagi said as she suddenly fainted.

"The pain must be increasing, we have to find somewhere to take her!"

"When did you get here Ami?"

"I was just walking by."

"I know a Shinto temple close to here, maybe they can help." Naru piped in.

"Doesn't some creepy girl live there. I heard she can talk to crows. Maybe she's a witch." Minako said with a haunted expression.

"Don't be so naïve." Mamoru said exasperatedly. "Lead the way Naru."

I know this was a super-short chapter, but whatever. I know this kinda does go along quickly, but when does love not? (snickers, cough, cough)

Tell me if you like it, if not be a little gentle!


	6. AuThOr\'S nOtE PLEASE READ!

** AuThOr'S note **

I've decided to take the whole last chapter out because it was way too rushed and too strange, even for me. I tried to get a song line in it, but I guess me trying to do a bit of a songfic is not a good idea. Most of the chapter will be the same, except I'm changing the ending of that chapter. That chapter will be out soon, I hope. I'm still working more on my other story, which I think I might rename because I don't like title 'Breadsticks' anymore (don't ask why). Thank you for listening, or reading. Whatever. :)


End file.
